The present invention relates to management of mobile objects and a service platform for mobile objects.
A high-speed driving support and automobile system is known that receives information from a plurality of automobiles, acquires information concerning accidents or obstructions on the road and maps this information onto a map along with the position of an automobile, and references automobile position information, automobile characteristic information, and driver characteristic information to transmit suitable event information to each automobile.
However, such a system has a problem that as the geographic space being handled expands, the number of automobiles and the number of roads increases, thereby increasing the amount of information being sent and received to a level that surpasses the processing capability of the server. In addition to event information in the geographic space, such a system is desired to be able to provide different information and services or the like in real time for each automobile or each driver. Furthermore, a function is desired that enables a service provider other than the designer, manager, and/or proprietor of this system to provide information, services, and the like.